forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Airspur
| imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Monarchy and Council | rulertype = | ruler = Queen Arathane | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Airspur was the capital of Akanûl. The city was located on two cliffs facing a narrow bay. Many buildings were located on earthmotes that floated over the bay and were connected to each other and the cliffs by bridges. Although there were some human residents in Airspur, the majority of inhabitants were genasi with airsouls the most common variety. History Prior to the spellplague, Airspur was a city-state allied variously with Chessenta or Chondath. When the spellplague struck in 1385 DR most of the genasi nation of Shyr was translocated from Abeir to Toril. The Spellplague opened the huge gorge that runs through the city and moved the Sea of Fallen Stars. Most of the population died during the catastrophe. The earth motes that make up Airspur still float, even after the Second Sundering caused others across Faerûn to fall. Government Airspur was ruled by a hereditary monarch who was advised by a council of genasi of each of the four primary manifestations: air, water, fire and earth. The council members were selected by nobles. All important government positions were occupied by genasi. Military Airspur and Akanûl were defended by the elite Sky Guard, Ground Defense League and Waveriders which formed the core of the military. Other troops were conscripted into the military when needed. Religion The genasi from Abeir were ruled by primordials and did not worship gods. They were slow to adopt the worship of Faerûn's gods and no temples existed in Airspur. The Steward of the Sea blocked construction of temples on the grounds that temples would take up space better used for other purposes. Organizations ;Airsteppers Guild: This guild of windsoul genasi acted as messengers within Airspur. ;Firestorm Cabal: The Airspur chapter of the Cabal was filled with rogues and scofflaws who engaged in many questionable activities including raids of caravans and neighboring countries in the guise of protecting the border. Queen Arathane tolerated the Cabal because they undertook secret missions on her behalf. The Cabal clandestinely experimented with wild magic and conducted research into spellplague changed creatures. ;House Norjah: A noble house most notable in that almost all its members were vampires. Notable Locations ;Akanawater Falls: This large waterfall plunges off a cliff and into the bay and is considered a wonder of Faerûn by many who see it. ;Copperhead: Waterpipe saloon that sells tabac. ;Den of Games: Disreputable bar owned by the crime lord Raneger. ;Digger's Bar: A private lounge connected to the Den of Games. ;Drakeyards: This market exists to serve the buyers and sellers of drakes, a tradition the genasi brought with them from Abeir. ;Lantern Tavern: This tavern in a rough section of town is renowned for its ale and its specialty dish, bluestream squid. ;Motherhouse: The headquarters of the Firestorm Cabal recently burned and is under reconstruction. ;Plaza of Leaping Fountains: This landmark located on an earthmote has dozens of fountains. ;Sepulcher: A secret cavern behind Akanawater Falls that is a favorite meeting place of those engaged in illegal activities. Appendix References Category:Capitals Category:Metropolises Category:Genasi settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Akanûl Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Articles needing page numbers Category:Cities